The present invention relates to a method and system for evaluating media-playing sets and relates, in particular, to a method and system suitable for evaluating media-playing sets designed for consumer use, such as a digital televisions, so as to diagnose flaws and other conditions that may arise in such sets.
As technology has advanced, media-playing sets designed for consumers have become increasingly rich in features so as to give consumers more options in configuring their respective sets. For example, one type of media-playing set, the television, was originally conceived as a standalone unit that received a handful of air broadcast channels and had a few basic controls, such as a channel selector and an on/off knob turnable for volume adjustment. In contrast, a modern television set can typically process signals from a variety of peripherals, such as a personal computer, videocassette recorder, digital video disc recorder, compact disc player, or stereo, and can accept signals from a variety of external sources, including air broadcast, cable, and satellite. The number of channels or programs received can number into the hundreds. Also, an on-screen control menu is typically employed for adjusting finely graded aspects of the picture, sound, and other operational features so that these features can be better adapted to the various media and program formats available. Moreover, hybrid forms of sets have appeared such as televisions able to process digitized signals, as in MPEG-2 or -4 format, and computers or miniplayers able to process television or other media broadcasts via a tuner card or through upstream conversion of the media signal to digitized format.
With this burgeoning array of options, however, the consumer bears an increased risk that some internal process or device in the set will malfunction or slowly degrade. One approach consumers have adopted to managing defects or degraded performance is to simply wait until the set fails or the set's performance becomes intolerable. Where the set is of the type marketed in retail stores, the consumer may bring the failed set back to the store for servicing, by a technician. However, this can be inconvenient if the set is a heavy and bulky object such as a wide-screen television. Furthermore, the consumer often has no idea which component in the set is defective and will be anxious about the repair cost. This cost can vary, moreover, depending not only on the type of defect but also on the training, skill, and resources of the particular technician performing the repair.
To avoid expensive repairs, some consumers purchase a service contract from the store or manufacturer, particularly if the set is an expensive luxury model. Alternatively, the consumer may decide to lease the equipment from a network provider to avoid bearing any repair cost. However, it is difficult in these situations for the consumer to estimate whether the cost saved offsets the extra charges incurred. In particular, the consumer not only lacks ready access to the repair history for various types of sets but also service contracts and leases can be “bundled” with other services or carry hidden fees.
Another approach to managing defects is to seek out and reduce such defects prior to consumer purchase. Thus a manufacturer may implement a stringent quality control program and test for any defects existing in the set immediately after production. Similarly, the manufacturer may impose statistical controls on the manufacturing process so as to limit deviations from known standards at each stage in production with the desired goal of achieving uniform quality in the end product.
Systems to aid in diagnosing defects have also been suggested for use by independent test technicians. Such systems may embody expert knowledge represented, for example, in the form of a decision tree. By responding to a directed series of questions framed by this decision tree, a test technician can pinpoint what type of defect has occurred from the more common types possible. This technique can help alleviate, at least to some degree, uncertainty over repair cost resulting from variation in the skill of different service technicians. However, with such systems, the quality of results can vary with the skill and experience of the expert setting up the system, the accuracy of results can suffer going from test bench to field, updating the system to incorporate the latest data can be difficult, and any errors made by technicians in their responses can result in confusion, excessive follow-up testing, and possible misdiagnosis.
A manufacturer may also track the repair record of various models in order to determine which components most frequently fail and to introduce improvements in design. For example, the manufacturer may ask users to return a survey card describing their experience with a particular set. Sometimes the data collected may not be truly representative given that many users are inclined to quickly dispose of such items in the trash. In any event, this approach only benefits future users and does little or nothing for the original consumer.
Elementary troubleshooting and recommended operating procedures are typically outlined in the manual. However, the user may lose or misplace the manual or simply not have the time or patience to locate and follow the directions. To offer another avenue for obtaining help, many manufacturers maintain call centers where users experiencing difficulties with their set can call in and speak with a live customer service representative. However, the costs of staffing such centers increases significantly based on the length and volume of the calls, so it is often impractical to offer this service for users needing help with a protracted troubleshooting procedure. In any event, diagnosing and fixing performance problems by telephone can be a frustrating and sometimes fruitless endeavor, particularly if the user lacks basic technical skills or if communication is hampered by educational or language barriers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention includes providing a method and system for diagnosing conditions in media-playing sets suitable for the consumer market in a manner that is more efficient, convenient, and effective than previously employed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method and system that can reduce repair frequency and costs for the consumer for the life of the set.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method and system that does not burden manufacturers and network providers with excessive servicing costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description of the invention contained hereinbelow.